Is tobi a bad boy?
by mydream
Summary: This is mild fluff... it's a one-shot I did for an apology, for my readers... M/M Tobi/Zetsu fluff... i was told it is cute.
1. Chapter 1

-1Me: Another one-shot… the front and back of a page, and in tiny writing… so it's not much, sorry.

Zetsu: This is a one-shot between me and a certain orange-masked Akatsuki….

Me: Hai. My friend Nykole said it was fluffy. I don't like it that much, and the end is rushed, so Gomensai, and forgive me. -bows-

Tobi: We forgive you, Meka-chan! DISCLAIMER TIME! Mekau does not own the Akatsuki, they belong to Kishimoto-sama.

Zetsu: Don't you also have another one-shot between me and an OC or yours?

Me: Hai. I'll type that up later…. When I find the notebook… NOW ON WITH THE SHORTNESS!!

………………………………...

Zetsu sat quietly in the Akatsuki base, flipping through the channels in a bored manner. Everyone else was playing something stupid in the kitchen at the time, and he really wanted no part of it. It doesn't matter, he wouldn't bother now in seeing if it was a game actually worth his time. He's bothered many a times before, but it's always been something like spin the bottle or strip poker. So on game nights, he would sit sit in the living room and watch TV until they were done playing their stupid game or until he finally fell asleep. As comfortable as the couch was, even he could fall asleep on it's silky pillows.

However, there was no such luck for this now unfortunate plant this evening. The remote was snatched away from the half-asleep man, and the television turned off. Zetsu awoke with a start as the television snapped off, and turned to the horrid person who had ruined his quality time watching the special on Venus-fly traps.

"Hiya, Zetsu-san!" Rang a chipper, annoying voice, well…. Annoying to Zetsu, at least. His golden eyes locked on whom he now saw as a criminal offender, Tobi. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, wondering how he would get back at Tobi, but decided against it due to the fact that he knows who Tobi really is, and he wouldn't really like the fact that his seemingly bi-polar, masking-wearing fellow Akatsuki member might possibly kick his ass if he did even one small thing wrong.

"Hello Tobi. I thought you were playing with the others?" Zetsu's sweeter said as he gave Tobi a small smile in return. He watched as Tobi walked around the couch and sat down. The other seemed down suddenly, and it worried Zetsu greatly.

"Zetsu-san…" Tobi whispered softly, looking to the plant man through his single eye hole. "Is Tobi a bad boy?" Tobi looked away at this. Zetsu blinked, slightly startled at the unusual question, heart seeming to break at the sadness in Tobi's voice.

"Of course you are not a bad boy, Tobi. What on earth would make you think that?" Zetsu's reply seemed to sooth the younger boy, but Tobi was still bothered.

"Deidara-sempai said Tobi is worthless, annoying, stupid and a bad boy…." Tobi whispered, the hurt in his voice completely taking over the usual chipper voice Zetsu was used to hearing. It pained Zetsu so badly to see the boy like this.

He just couldn't help it. Zetsu reached out, his arms gathering the smaller boy into his arms, pulling the masked Akatsuki member into his lap. His arms locked securely around the shaking boy's waist, holding the boy to his chest. His moved his left hand up to gently rake through the boy's hair in a soothing manner. "Tobi is not a bad boy. No matter what people say, you are a good boy, Tobi." His voice had become raspy, his bad side.

Tobi's cheeks turned pink under his mask as he leaned into Zetsu's gentle, soothing touches. "Thank you Zetsu-san." Tobi whispered as he curled into Zetsu's chest with a soft purr.

"You are welcome, Tobi." Zetsu whispered as he carefully reached upwards, slowly removing Tobi's mask. Tobi was only comfortable with Zetsu doing this, and Zetsu loves that fact. He leaned down and softly kissed Tobi's forehead, brushing his fingers along Tobi's cheek.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi whispered as he looked up at Zetsu, giving him a warm smile.

Zetsu smiled in return, looking to Tobi with curious eyes. "Yes, Tobi?"

"I love you, Zetsu-san…" Tobi whispered as he cuddled closer to Zetsu.

"I love you to, Tobi." Zetsu whispered as he leaned in close to the boy, pressing his lips softly to Tobi's, holding it for a moment before pulling away, nuzzling into Tobi's hair. Tobi giggled at this, and they soon fell asleep.

………………………………...

Me: That's it… it's short… but oh well… -sighs sadly- I hope you like! I'll have another one shot up soon…. As soon as I find it…

Tobi: Is Tobi a good boy, Zetsu-san?

Zetsu: -blush- Hai…Tobi is a good boy.


	2. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


End file.
